Tour de Trespassing
by LtCElizaBenn
Summary: During the last show of Adam Lambert's Trespassing tour his friends, family, and boyfriend have some surprises in store for him. The band also has an encounter with the Westboro Baptist Church protesters. Rated mostly for language,  you know our boys ;D
1. Chapter 1

**So I think that in writing this I've officially crossed the line between 'fangirl' and 'creep.' Oh well. I OWN NOTHING. THIS FIC IS EXACTLY THAT—*FIC*TIONAL, MEANING THAT THE EVENTS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY DID NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN (despite how much I wish some of them would.) So, proceed with all things Glambert, I hope you like my silly little fic :) **

**(I wrote this in Adam's POV [at least what I imagine it to be] in case that's unclear.)**

Tonight was the last night of my second world tour and I was back home in L.A. We were headed to a sold-out venue with a crowd of 20,000. We had a great set-list lined up, with a few more covers than we did in the other shows since it was the last one. It was going to be a really fun night and the tour was going to go out with a bang.

We knew that the infamous protestors from the Westboro Baptist Church were going to be outside waiting for us when we got there. I wasn't worried about it, only that they might start being rude to my fans. That was not okay, and I intended to make that perfectly clear to them. My band had decided to all make shirts in response to the protestors' "God Hates Fags" paraphernalia and I couldn't wait to see their reactions. We were planning on giving them a real show tonight to counteract all their hate.

My family (my mom, dad, and Neil,) had all decided to come out to the show as well since they lived in L.A. to begin with and were planning to meet up with us backstage before watching from the audience. Sauli was visiting family and friends in Finland and wouldn't be back until next week, unfortunately, but I was glad if it meant he got to see them because I know he misses them while he's here. Tommy, Ashley, Kevin, and I were on the tour bus as was Sutan, who had insisted on doing on our makeup for this show even though it was a more toned-down look.

As expected, when we arrived at the venue there was a decent-sized group of protestors holding up signs and wearing teeshirts with various offensive slogans. A few scoffed as they took in our own teeshirts as we stepped out of the bus. Tommy's shirt read "God hates Devil Children like me who think for themselves." Sutan's read "God hates polyester blends (So do I)" on the front and "Does that make me God? I love fags" on the back. Ashley's read "God hates football (Bye, bye Superbowl)," Kevin's, "God hates shellfish. (So do I… I'm allergic.)" Mine said, "God hates hate."

"Hey guys," I said to the protestors, smiling politely. Tommy went bug-eyed.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? I thought we were just ignoring them?" he whispered to me.

"It's okay, I'm just making an attempt to be civil and seeing if I can educate them a bit. They're just ignorant, not evil." I reassured the guitarist, who rolled his eyes at me and still looked wary. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second, see if we can try to understand each other." I said to the row of people holding signs.

The air was palpably tense before one of the protestors near the back called out, "God hates fags. You're going to burn in hell."

I felt the band stiffen beside me and put out a hand and glanced back quickly to reassure them. "Why do you guys think that god hates gay people?" I asked calmly. "I was raised Jewish, and when I went to temple every week they talked about how there was a piece of god inside all of us and that he loved everyone. You say you're Christian, so wasn't that Jesus' message? To love each other because we're all god's children and equal in his eyes?"

I was met with silence. "No," one of them answered, "Leviticus specifically states that 'man shall not lie with another man. It is an abomination.'"

"You're right," I agreed, "Leviticus does say those words. But those words could be interpreted a lot of different ways, and the Bible wasn't directly written by god, it was written by people, who admit that they're flawed, over 3,000 years ago and translated hundreds of times since then. Leviticus bans a lot of things in that same passage… certain haircuts, speaking with women who are menstruating, playing football, eating shellfish, I'm sure you do some of those things, right?"

"You've chosen to sin against the Lord, you could still be saved if you choose to get back on the path of righteousness." One of the protestors replied.

"Seriously, man," Kevin whispered to me, "you don't have to prove anything to these people. You've already given them too much of your time."

"It's okay," I told him, flashing a small smile to get him to believe me. "That's the thing, though," I said to the wall of protestors, "this isn't a choice that I made. I didn't decide to be gay, I just am. I was made that way. It's not something I'm consciously deciding to do all the time."

"God hates fags."

"Look, you can call me whatever you want. Stay out here all night if you'd like to. Just please don't speak that way to my fans, that's when I'm going to get upset." I paused to make sure they knew that I was serious despite my still calm tone. "For a lot of them this is the only place where they feel as though they won't get judged and can be themselves, and I don't want anything to take that away from them. Some of them have been through a lot, and they're here to come together through music. I'm not asking you to agree with me, I'm just asking you to please have enough respect for the struggles we all go through as people to not ruin this experience for my fans."

I could see that my reasonableness was having an effect on them, albeit a small one. Clearly, they weren't used to being spoken with like human beings, which, ironically enough, the people mistreating them were fighting against. There were even a few pensive glances toward the ground at my request, and no one yelled half-thought out phrases this time.

I saw a very young little girl standing in with the protestors, holding a sign proclaiming what had become their hateful slogan. "Hi, what's your name, sweetie?" I asked her, smiling at her little blonde curls. I leaned down on one knee so that I could talk to her, ignoring the nervous expressions on her parent's faces.

"Scarlett." She told me.

"No way!" I gasped. "That's my best friend's name."

She smiled back at me, clearly excited at the idea of there being another Scarlett. "What's your name?" she asked.

I could hear the band behind me chuckle. "My name's Adam." I told her.

"Like Adam in the Bible?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of." I told her.

"How old are you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side to look at me.

I laughed. "I'm thirty. Isn't that _old_?" she nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm four, but I'm going to be five next month." She stated all in one breath.

"That's so cool!" I said. "Do you know what that sign means, Scarlett?" I asked her, pointing to the one she was holding. She shook her head 'no'. "It's calling me and a lot of other people a really mean name."

She frowned. "Why would people be calling you a mean name?"

I shrugged. "You know how your mommy and daddy love each other?" she nodded. "Well the person I love is a boy, like me."

Her head tilted to the side again, her frown disappearing. "Do you still make each other coffee and sing silly songs to each other and kiss goodnight and argue when you're driving and you get lost?"

I grinned. "Yeah, we do all of that."

Her frown came back. "Why should it matter that he's a boy then? My mommy and daddy do all that and they love each other, so why shouldn't you be able to?"

"I don't know. I don't think it should matter, do you?"

She shook her head again.

"I think you're a very smart little girl, Scarlett. I have to go get ready to sing now. Do you know that there's a huge stage in there?" she nodded. "Well I get to go sing on it in front of a whole bunch of people and my friends play instruments."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" She said, her mouth opening in surprise.

"Isn't it? Do you like singing?" her head went up and down so fast it almost made me dizzy just watching. I laughed. "Who's your favourite singer?"

Rather than give me an answer she started singing. "_Just don' give up, I'm wo'kin' it out. Pwease don' give in, I won't let you down_."

I shook my head from the ridiculous irony and sang with her. "_It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep comin' around. Hey, waddaya want from? Waddaya want from me?_"

"Wow, you're really good." She informed me.

"Well thank you, so are you!"I said, unable to wipe the grin off of my face.

"Do you know who sings that, sweetheart?" Sutan asked her from behind me. Scarlett bites her lip and shakes her head no, clearly intimidated by Sutan, even though he was putting forth his best manners. I can sense him pointing toward me and it's confirmed when she gasps and looks at me wide-eyed.

"Really?" she asks, stunned.

"Mhm." I answer. "Alright, I have to go now. But make sure you ask your mommy and daddy about things from now on, okay? As long as you're being nice it's fine to ask questions."

She nodded. "Wait!" she said as I went to leave. Before I could react she had flung her arms around me. I hugged her back before pulling away to take something out of my pockets. I knew I had an extra copy for rehearsal.

"Here, I want you to have this." I said, handing her a copy of Trespassing. "It's my new music. If you liked that song we sang you'll like a bunch of the ones on here, too."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I told her, getting up to leave with the rest of the band to get ready for the show. I saw her turn excitedly to her parents, who had put down their signs and were looking very torn between the love in their little girl's eyes and the hate they had intended to be here spreading. It became clear to me which one won out as I saw the father look up and mouth 'Thank you,' to me. I nodded back to him.

"You know she's going to get that shit stuck in her head and be singing it all around the house, right?" Kevin asked me, smiling, when we had taken a few steps away.

"That's the plan. And hopefully she'll spread the love and rock and roll around." I replied.

I heard a muffled, "You crazy bastard," come from my right.

I turned my head in mock shock. "Tommy Joe, you are not crying."

"What?" he demanded, trying to subtly bring the hem of his shirt up to the corners of his eyes. I pulled him in and kissed the top of his head.

"Seriously, though, is there anything you can't do?" Ashley asked in awe.

I shrugged. "I mean, I was never good at biology. Or politics," I offered. "Does that count?" She laughed and playfully shoved my arm.

When we reached the door Neil was standing there propping it open for us. "You're un-fucking-believable, you know that, right? That stunt could have gotten you killed. That'd be awkward to explain to your fans in there: 'Oh, sorry, Adam was trying to reason with a bunch of loonies and be Mahatma fucking Gandhi and got himself stabbed. We had to rush him to the E.R. Sorry, no refunds.'" he ranted in a critical tone, hiding an indulgent smile.

I grinned at him—same old Neil as ever. "That's ridiculous, I'm sure we worked out some sort of 'I get stabbed while playing Gandhi, fans get their money back,' clause in there somewhere…"

**That's all for now, folks! Chapter two will be coming soon. Please leave feedback on what you liked, what you hated, what you were impassive about, or life and the universe in general. Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now that we actually kind of know the band set-up Adam's going with I'm going to use them (because the Misses Keisha and Reina and Mr. London seem wonderful.) But since I'm too lazy to go back and correct that in the first chapter, please just accept this as my lame band-transition. **

**(I know I said this chapter would come soon... I guess I lied. I suck, I know. Sorry for any of you who were actually interested/waiting!)**

**Again, I OWN NOTHING and this in no way portrays actual events. I'm just a creepy fangirl. That's it. Let me know what you think, I absolutely love hearing from you all!**

—**-**

Being on tour was exhausting, but stepping onto the stage every night I knew that this was where I belonged: on stage in the lights with my best friends and band mates right beside me, reaching out to other people with my music. Singing was what made sense to me. Despite all the hazy late nights, screwy sleep patterns, and hectic last minute show things, I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the final stop on our Trespassing tour." I paused, grinning as the crowd roared back at me in greeting. "Now, as you may have noticed, we have some slightly off-putting visitors outside tonight." I waited again, this time for the crowd to stop making various noises of disapproval toward the Westboro protestors. "I know, I know…" I said, trying to quiet them down. "I had a minute to talk to a few of them earlier, and they promised to play nice. Let's just all show them how much more powerful love is than hate and be the bigger people." I could sense my band rolling their eyes on either side of me. "But if any of them give you a hard time, tell them Adam says to fuck off." The crowd cheered raucously at this, as I knew they would. I smiled out at them.

Tommy and Ashley started playing a familiar set of chords over and over and the crowd grew even louder as I finished my mini-speech to them. "Do you guys know this one?" I asked, chuckling at the response. "You'll have to be a little indulgent with me here, because we had to do this one tonight. It has an amazing message. It's talking about how you are all beautiful and perfect just the way you are. And no matter who you are, no matter what your orientation, gender, religion, or ethnicity is, you were born this way. Don't ever let anyone tell you that that's a bad thing. I wanna hear you all sing this one with me!"

The chords stopped their loop as I finished talking and began the song. "My momma told me when I was young, we're all born superstars." I smiled toward my mom who was seated in the box seats up at the top of the venue as I sang and she blew me a kiss back. "She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir."

I stepped to the front of the stage and sang to the front row. "'There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,' she said, 'cuz you were made perfect, babe.'

"So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far. Listen to me when I say… I'm beautiful in my way, 'cuz there are no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way!"

I finished the slightly altered version of Gaga's anthem, singing to specific faces in the crowd as much as possible to get the song's message across. I chuckled thinking of Sutan goofily singing the song earlier and strutting around on the tour bus when the line "Don't be a drag, just be a queen" came up. The crowd applauded and whooped in response as I finished the last chorus.

Following this were my own songs. As much as I loved doing covers, there was something different about getting to perform my own songs; especially since I had written so many of these ones myself. It might sound cheesy, but they really were like my children—they reflected the thoughts that I couldn't quite get across in any other medium, they showed the inner workings of my mind that even I didn't know were there. I'm an outgoing person and love talking with people, but music is where I can fully express myself.

Keeping up the upbeat atmosphere from Born This Way, I sang Cuckoo and Naked Love next. Watching the crowd dancing and singing along and grinning like fucking maniacs gave me so much energy and a huge stage high. These songs felt so natural, singing and performing them was like breathing for me and that made it so much more fun. They didn't have to be forced—I could just let myself get lost in the music and enjoy being in the moment.

Of course, that all got changed with the next two songs—Runnin' and Underneath . As much as the previous ones had given me energy, these took almost everything out of me. I poured out everything I had when we did these songs. These two songs in particular took me back to a very dark place that I had to tap into in order to perform them the way they deserved to be. Performing them was an extreme form of catharsis, but it left me feeling completely hollow and drained. Which is why I picked a kick-ass cover to follow them.

I waited for the crowd to stop cheering when Tommy played the last note in Underneath, a haunted smile on my face as I mentally got ready to brush off the heaviness of the song.

"Alright, let's lighten things up a little bit in here!" I said to the audience. "Are any of you Mika fans?" I smiled as the crowd cheered wildly. "Me too, I love him. This is one of his songs, and it's about when everyone is telling you, 'Be this, be that,' and you just want to say, 'You know what? Fuck you. I'm going to be me. And if you don't like that then tough.'"

_"Do I attract you, do I repulse you, with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty, am I too flirty, do I like what you like?"_ I walked around the stage, singing the playful song in the overly theatrical style that caused it to be written. _"I could be wholesome_," I struck a dignified, good-boy pose with the line, "_I could be loathsome,_" I did just the opposite here and stuck out my tongue in a belligerent bad-boy, rock-star pose. "Guess I'm a little bit shy. Why don't you like me, why don't you like me, without making me try?" I loved seeing how many of my fans were singing along with the song. Clearly, it was a good choice to do a Mika cover.

_"I tried to be like Grace Kelly,"_ I sang, going into the chorus, _"but all her looks were too sad. So I tried a little Freddie," _There was an extra-loud bout of cheers from my fans at that line since I had just done the Queen shows a few months ago. _"I've gone identity mad!"_

I finished the ultra-catchy pop song with the same playful, "Ka-ching!" as Mika, laughing a bit automatically.

"This next one..." I smiled in response to the over-enthusiastic screaming. I mean seriously, I hadn't even said what the song was yet. I appreciated the positive energy though. "Wow, you all are awesome!" I said laughing. "This next one was the first single off of Trespassing... it's called Better Than I Know Myself."

The final chunk of the set was compromised of two of my new songs and one old one. Broken English, Whataya Want From Me, and finally Trespassing. We also had an awesome cover planned as an encore if the audience asked for it, too.

I tried to hold onto each moment on stage, knowing this was the final show. It always goes by in such a haze when I'm in the moment and really feeling the songs—time is a nonentity when you're performing. Before I even fully registered it, I was regretfully informing everyone that it was the last song of the evening.

"I want to say thank you to each and every one of you for coming out here and jamming with us tonight. Do you want to meet the band before we do the last song?"

It was a rhetorical question, obviously. My bandmates have become like a second family. Since we spend so much time together while on tour it's impossible not to get close to everyone and they're all incredible people. Not to mention it's just good stage etiquette beside that.

"On the drums, we have the always wonderful Mr. Brian London, give it up!" The crowd cheered as Brian waved and did a short drum solo. I smiled at him, knowing we'd both miss this. "And on backup vocals we have these two lovely ladies, Miss Keisha and Miss Reina." They both danced and laughed with me to the music still looping in the background as the audience cheered some more. "On the bass is the very talented Miss Ashley Dzerigian." Ashley smiled shyly before ripping out her own solo. "And over here on guitar, you've all seen his pretty face before, is Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff!" That's weird—Tommy didn't even look up at me. I shrugged it off as one of Tommy's many odd ways of trying to not show emotion. The crowd finally finished cheering.

"Give it up for my amazing band one more time!" I said, grinning. As the applause and woots began to fade down I tried to channel that energy into our final song. "Sadly, this is our last song tonight." I had to laugh a little bit as the audience groaned and booed. It was hollow though, and I couldn't conceal the sadness in my voice completely. "I know, I don't want to go either. You guys have been so great. Thank you for being a part of this unbelievable tour. We're going to end on a positive note, because here in the Glamily, we like to keep shit positive." I jokingly turned around to Keisha and Reina who solemnly nodded to the audience in agreement with my statement. "This one is the title track," I had to stop as I was cut off with cheers, "Yeah? You all need to sing it with us then!"

Trespassing was an explosion of energy. It was definitely one of my favourites to perform and tonight was one of the best times we had with it. Toward the end of the song someone in the audience threw a pair of panties onto the stage, which I held up, made a "what the fuck do you expect me to do with these?" expression, and threw them back out into the audience. The song was over before I knew it and I was walking backstage with a final wave and blowing a few kisses out to the audience. My fans never cease to amaze me with their dedication and passion. They seemed to think it was the end of the world, even probably guessing that I was only going backstage to grab some water and wait for the right moment to come back out for the encore.


	3. Chapter 3

**You all should know by now that I'm no one and own nothing and that this all fake. If not let me repeat just to be clear****—****NONE OF THIS IS REAL AND I'M JUST BEING A WEIRDO AND I OWN RIGHTS TO NOTHING MENTIONED HERE WHATSOEVER. **

**Now that we have that out of the way... thanks for still reading! This is the exciting chapter.**

**Written in Tommy's POV.**

Holy shit, I'm so excited. We've been planning this surprise for almost a month (well Sauli's been planning this surprise for almost a month, I should say) and it's only minutes away from happening. And the best part is that Adam's completely clueless.

I tried to hide the obnoxiously huge grin that was slapped across my face as we started playing the intro to Good Old Fashioned Loverboy, but I don't know how well I did. We had gone over exactly how we were going to do this a hundred times, so I wasn't nervous, I'm sure Sauli's a wreck right about now, though. Casually, I walked back towards me and Ashley's amps once we were a few seconds into the song. We had everything planned out almost to the second, I knew which line was my cue to start heading back there: _"Be your Valentino just for you."_ As Adam was doing his thing up at the front of the stage and not paying any attention to us, I grabbed the signs I had made earlier and held up the first one. We told the people working the cameras that there was going to be a surprise and to zoom in on the signs that I was going to hold up so that everyone in the audience could see them on the huge-ass screens on the sides of the stage.

The first one was a warning so that the fans didn't give anything away: "DO NOT SCREAM, we're surprising Adam!" Once they had all had a second to read that I held up the second one. "Get your goddamn video cameras out though!" Yeah, I like to think they had my personal flair to them. I dumped the signs back onto the amps and caught Sauli's eye from where he was standing off to the side of the stage and nodded at him, grinning like an idiot. Neil and Sutan were standing next to him, clearly ecstatic, and I saw Neil kiss the top of his head right before he started to walk on stage. The rest of this was all him now.

As part of our plan, Sauli was wearing an outfit that was really similar to my tour one and had a guitar in front of him. He wasn't actually going to be playing, I was going to be doing that near the back of the stage—we just needed him to look vaguely like me. It wasn't all that difficult of a feat; we were both kind of built the same, were around the same height, and had dirty blonde hair (I had gotten rid of my purple 'do, sadly).

The fans were fairly good at listening and didn't scream too much, at least not enough that Adam suspected anything was up. I wasn't even attempting to control my body language anymore—I was flipping euphoric. Sauli was being his goofy self in the few lines before the next cue and making faces at the fans and silently laughing about how he had no clue how to play guitar. He didn't seem nervous at all, but I knew he could just be putting on a front.

"That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy..." when he sang the theatrical line he went to kiss me like we planned—except it wasn't me anymore. I giggled as our plan went off without a hitch. The moment Adam's lips met Sauli's he made a startled face, it was obvious that he could tell right away who it was. The crowd burst into cheers and Sauli held Adam there so that the kiss went on for a bit longer than it would have if this was a normal performance. But the real show was just about to happen.

When he finally pulled out of the kiss, dazed, Adam turned to the crowd. "That's not Tommy." he said, pointing sideways at Sauli. I chuckled. "Yeah, Tommy doesn't kiss me like that," he added. "You all know who he is, right?" the crowd cheered in response. I sneaked up in what I hoped was an inconspicuous manner to take the guitar back. It'd kind of get in the way if I didn't. I flashed Sauli a grin in the split second that I saw him. "This is my love, this is my Sauli, who I thought was halfway across the world tonight. And I'm babbling to fill time now, because I have no clue what's going on and the band stopped playing and that's a really weird feeling when you're on stage in front of 2000 people. Hey, baby, what's up?" He said, facing his boyfriend, making an hilariously awkward attempt at being calm.

"Hi," Sauli said, grinning. Okay, I admit I was getting a small amount of second-hand nerves here waiting for him to spit out the words. "So I wanted to ask you something kind of important. And I was talking with Neil and he said the only way to do it properly was on stage and I knew he was right."

It was at that point that Adam turned his slightly confused and apprehensive eyes away from his boyfriend to spot Neil, me, and Sutan near the back of the stage. Neil waved enthusiastically and Adam shook his head in shock. He really hadn't had even a slight suspicion. Damn, we're good.

When Adam turned his gaze back, Sauli wordlessly took the small box out of his pockets and got down on one knee, just like a good old-fashioned loverboy like the song said.

"Holy shit," Adam swore into the mic unconsciously, looking even more shocked than he had earlier. "Seriously?" he asked.

Sauli grinned. "Shut up, I haven't even asked you anything yet," he said playfully. I could hear Sutan dying from laughter next to me.

Adam laughed, relaxing a little bit at the very Sauli-like quip.

"Adam, I love you. A lot."

"I love you, too." I was smiling like a fucking lunatic but biting my lip and nervously flipping my fringe back at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" The squeal definitely must have come from one of the fangirls (or fanboys) in the audience. Or Sutan. Yep, it definitely wasn't me...

"Are you serious?" Adam asked again, clearly still in shock.

Sauli rolled his eyes. "No, Adam, I'm kidding."

I let out a muffled, "Ow!" as Sutan thwacked my arm. "Oh my god, if Adam doesn't marry that boy, I will." the drag queen said to me.

"I can hear you back there, you know. And you can't have him, he's taken." Adam said over his shoulder to us, grinning like a madman.

"Pay no attention to us, we're just here for the show!" Sutan replied. I could practically see all the cogs going a thousand miles an hour in Adam's head. He was just stalling by pointing out that he could hear us. He needed a second to put his thoughts together. But wait, did he say...?

"Adam? Was that a yes?" Sauli asked. I could finally see the nerves plain on his face. I had no clue how he had the guts to do this.

Adam pulled Sauli up from where he was still on one knee, his smile turning into that genuine, sappy one he always has when Sauli's around.

"Yes." They both just looked at each other for a second with that goofy in-love face, then Sauli took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Adam's finger. Adam leaned in and kissed him, one hand resting on Sauli's cheek and the other on his waist.

Adam turned to the audience, still holding onto Sauli, and held out his left hand, showing it off. "We're getting married!" he shouted, sounding like he was still slightly in shock. Fucking ecstatic, but still a little shocked.

Neil ran out onto the stage and hugged them both, shortly followed by Sutan. I hung back awkwardly, unsure as always of what to do with myself. The rest of the band kept a close but respectful distance.

"You all knew about this." Adam accused, looking around at all of us. "Every single one of you." We all nodded and I knew Sauli was laughing even though he was hidden from my view at the moment by Sutan. "I hate you all, you bastards!" The effect was ruined by the fact that he looked so insanely happy.

Neil eventually dragged me into what seemed like the mass of bodies and everything after that seemed was a hazy blur of hugging and smiling so much our faces hurt. I remember finally finding my way over to Adam to bear-hug him and mutter, "Congratu-fucking-lations" into his shoulder through the stupid grin I had on my face.


End file.
